chanellunafandomcom-20200214-history
Discography
Chanel Luna Discography American recording artist Chanel Luna has released 9 studio albums, 2 compilation albums, 2 live albums, 1 re-release, and 46 singles. In 1997, Luna signed a recording contract with Interscope Records to launch her career. Luna has sold over 100 million albums worldwide and 42 million albums in the US only. Thus making her one of the best-selling music artist of all time. She recieved a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame in 2004. Her debut album was certified 14x Platinum in the US for shipments over 14 million copies. Her sophmore effort, became the biggest selling opening debut with 2,440,000 copies sold in its opening week. Which then led to it become Luna's second diamond certified album. Luna made her chart debut in September 1997 with her debut single "Sabotage" which attained global success and reached the top position of every major countries chart. It was followed by the release of her debut self-titled studio album, Chanel Luna, in May 1998, which opened at number 1 in the US and CAN, being later certified fourteen-times platinum in the US for shipments ov fourteen million copies. Luna recieved her first Grammy in 1999 for best new artist. "The Break-Up" and "My Wild Night Out" also charted successfully internationally. Luna's second studio album, Prisoner, was released in May of 1999, and became the fastest-selling album ever by a female act in the US with 2,440,000 units sold in its opening week. It spawned five singles, "Prison Breaker", "Rasie It Tonight", "Bad Girls", and "Ms. Freestyle", becoming global hits and "Can't Have This Love", which charted moderatley. Luna took a year off to have creative control to work on her third album, Love Or Hate, which was realesed in April of 2001. The single, "Love Me Or Hate Me" became an instant hit and "Party All Night Long" became Luna's second number 1 in the US. After a year, Luna's fourth studio album, My Empire Rose, was released in November 2002. The album featured "Nightlife", a collaboration with Jennifer Lopez and "Baby Boy", that featured Christina Aguilera, both of which reached the top position in the US, giving her four number 1's in the US. In April 2003, Luna released her first greatest hits compilation, which was preceeded by the single, "Break My Heart". Following her personal struggles and family additions through 2004 and 2005, Luna's fifth studio album, Dear Tragedy, was released in November 2005. The album was met with mixed reviews, comparing the album to Christina Aguilera's, "Stripped". The second single from the album, "Scars" became an anthem for the troubled. The album is Luna's lowest selling album to date. In September 2007, Luna released her sixth studio album, Welcome To Paradise. Critics claimed this album a slow comeback album to Luna's career after the critical failure of Dear Tragedy. Four of the five singles released became chart hits, including "Addicted", "Shake It", "The Song For You", and Luna's fifth US number 1, "Paraidse". Luna then released her first live album in 2008, Welcome To Paradise Live From Madison Square Garden. in September of 2008, Luna released her seventh studio album, FASHIONISTA. "This Heartbeat" and "Rebirth" became Luna's sixth and seventh number 1 in the US. The album was then re-released in 2009 entitled, FASHIONISTA: Fashion Paradise, "Believe In Me" and "My Body" featuring Ke$ha, Katy Perry, Ciara, and Jennifer Lopez repectivley, became Luna's eigth and ninth number 1 in the US. In May 2010, REBELLION, Luna's eigth studio album, was released. The lead single, "Collide" became Luna's tenth number 1 in the US. The follow-up single, "Torn" featuring Christina Aguilera", not only became Luna's ninth number 1 in the US, but became Luna's biggest single in her career to date, selling over 7 million copies in the US alone. Also in 2010, Luna released her second live album, Fashion Paradise World Tour Live From The O2. In 2011 Luna wanted to take a break, but released her second compilation album, All My Life: The Singles, which was succeeded by the single, All My Life. From the rest of 2011 and until mid 2013, Luna took a break and began recoring in late 2013, for her ninth studio album. In January if 2014, the lead single, "Fever" featuring Madonna and Jennifer Lopez, was released and instantly became Luna's 12th number 1 in the US. In February of 2014, Luna released her ninth studio album, Chanel, which was critically acclaimed and became Luna's fifth number 1 album in the US, opening with over a million copies in the US alonr. Luna's tenth and debut spanish album is scheduled to be released in 2014. Studio Albums: Other Albums: Singles: